


The human

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, merman percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Grumpy merman falls in love with sunshine human.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	The human

Percival doesn’t like humans; they destroy everything they touch and they only throw trash into the ocean. His ocean, the place that belongs to his people.

All these years, they have managed to stay hidden from them; they know humans are cruel and would start capturing them if they found out about them.

But that doesn’t mean they don’t intervene when they can; Percival usually gets rid of humans by letting them see his fin and because they can’t see the upper part of his body, they usually mistake him for a shark and get out of there as soon as possible.

The other mermen and fishes usually thank him for that… However, there’s a boat the dolphins, sharks and fishes don’t let him get closer.

The man on the boat is different… Or at least that’s what the dolphins have told him. Percival hasn’t seen him but he hears his voice and even though his voice is beautiful that doesn’t make him any less human.

Percival can’t trust him and he doesn’t, even though every shark assures him he’s nice and has helped a lot of them.

Just to make sure he doesn’t do anything bad and perhaps waiting for him to make a mistake so he can tell the others not to trust any men again, Percival usually follows the boat.

But the man is gentle and kind and tries to clean the ocean as much as he can.

Percival starts to grow curious and wonders what would happen if he shows the man his face. He knows other mermaids and mermen had done it in the past.

Cursing himself for being so stupid, Percival finally gets out of the water (well, only his face) and the first thing he sees is the tiny boat and a mess of reddish hair.

“Are you alright?” The man asks, concerned. Percival keeps staring because nobody told him humans could be that beautiful. His eyes are green and his face is covered in freckles. “Where’s your boat? Do you want to get in mine?”

He thinks Percival is one of them… Fortunately, Percival knows how to speak his language.

“It’s… close. I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” he knows he’s just made a huge mistake, but he doesn’t regret it at all.

The man leans forward with a kind smile on his face and for the first time in his life, Percival blushes.

“Do you want to get on the boat?”

“I prefer to keep swimming,” Percival mumbles and the human doesn’t insist again. Instead, he looks at him with an excited grin on his face.

“Have you seen any sharks?” He doesn’t seem afraid, like other humans… He’s happy.

“A few,” he says and the man looks around, hopeful. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Newt Scamander.”

“I’m Percival,” he says, feeling shy… He suddenly remembers that a few of his people have had relationships with humans… romantic and sexual relationships.

He probably shouldn’t think about that at the moment. He’s not interested in that.

_You like him. You like the human. But we saw him first. He’s our friend._

Percival can’t actually snap at those annoying dolphins right now, not in front of Newt.

“Oh, hi!” Newt tells the dolphins, ignoring Percival… The merman is definitely _not at all_ jealous of them. “You’re so pretty.”

Percival immerses his head in the water and starts scolding them for ruining his moment. The dolphins laugh at him but they decide to go away.

_You’re lying to him. We don’t lie to the human. We don’t hide_.

The merman pretends their words don’t affect him and instead surfaces and finds a very worried Newt looking down.

“I was about to jump in,” he says. “You were down for a while…”

“I’m fine,” he says again, but he’s nervous this time.

“Are you wearing a dark blue swimsuit? Because I thought I saw–”

“I have to go,” Percival cuts him off. He shouldn’t be there in the first place.

“Oh… Well…” Newt looks disappointed and Percival hates himself for making him sad.

What’s happening to him?

“We could see each other again,” he says like a fool; he even grins like an idiot when Newt says he’d like that. “Tomorrow?”

“Sorry, I have to go with Theseus to the city, but I’ll be here again this weekend… we can meet then if that’s okay with you?”

Percival agrees trying not to think too much about the other human Newt mentioned. But it bothers him a lot.

Who’s Theseus? Is he Newt’s mate? Does that mean Newt’s going to go back to his house and be with that man?

It doesn’t bother him. Not at all. He doesn’t think at all about the fact that Percival can’t do anything about it. Because he’s stuck in the ocean…

He’s not jealous.

***

Percival feels happy when he sees the boat again; he has talked with a few of his people (the ones that have mated with humans) and he’s determined to tell Newt everything.

“Percival! I’m glad to–”

The merman jumps over the boat, making Newt gasp for a moment. Although, his surprise and shock only last a few minutes…

“A merman,” mumbles to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

Percival is sure Newt has never seen that other human with such a fascination in his eyes.

Theseus will lose his mate soon.

“So that’s why you were acting so weird the other day,” Newt keeps smiling kindly at him, eyes looking at his fin. “Can I touch you?”

To touch another’s fin is an intimate gesture; only mates are allowed to do that. But Newt clearly has no idea and Percival really wants to feel those fingers against his scales.

“Of c-course,” he stammers, voice turning deeper in anticipation, but fortunately Newt doesn’t seem to notice.

Newt is gentle; Percival has to stay still because he’s afraid of showing how much he’s enjoying the situation. Sadly, Newt stops too quickly, perhaps because he’s shy or because he doesn’t like Percival that much.

He hopes that’s not the case.

“I want to touch you too,” Percival mumbles, hand already reaching out to Newt’s face, but stopping a few inches from his skin.

“It’s alright,” Newt assures and Percival finally gives in and feels his soft cheeks covered with freckles, his hair, his neck and his lips.

Newt’s blushing so much by the time Percival finishes, his freckles have vanished under that beautiful pink color.

“I trust you completely, Newt.”

That’s a huge thing coming from a merman; Percival is also trying to let him know he loves him, but the human misunderstands.

“It means a lot,” he says sincerely. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about this… About you.”

“Is Theseus your mate?”

“You mean boyfriend?” Newt chuckles and shakes his head. “He’s my brother.”

“Do you have a mate?”

“No, not at the–”

“I want to be your mate,” now that he has told him the truth about himself, Percival is ready to let Newt know about his feelings for him.

Newt blushes… again, which is a good sign; Percival is sure the human finds him attractive.

“We… I–It’s… You’re really handsome, Percival, but we can’t.”

“Why not?” Percival manages to lean closer, smirking mischievously at his human.

“What’s the matter with being friends?”

“I want more,” Percival whispers; pressing his lips against Newt’s neck. He wants to bite him already and mark him as his own, but he must wait.

Newt shivers, closing his eyes.

“We c-can be friends and see what happens,” Newt insists and Percival knows it’s the best he can get at the moment.

“Alright,” he concedes. “We can be friends… for now.”

Newt will change his mind; he’ll agree to be his mate and will be completely his.

**Author's Note:**

> more content on my tumblr blog! ---> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
